1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an edge shaping apparatus for wooden workpieces, more particularly to a workpiece feeding device for an edge shaping apparatus to enhance safety features of the edge shaping apparatus when the latter is in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
An edge shaping apparatus is employed to form a desired surface on a wooden workpiece. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional edge shaping apparatus is shown to comprise a worktable 10, a height-adjustable cutter seat 11 provided on the worktable 10, and a cutter unit 12 mounted on the cutter seat 11 and driven rotatably by a motor (not shown). The cutter unit 12 is mounted replaceably on the cutter seat 11 and is used to form a desired surface on a wooden workpiece (not shown). A cutter guard 13 is mounted on the cutter seat 11 above the cutter unit 12 and serves to prevent wood shavings 22 (see FIG. 2) from affecting the vision of an operator. A support plate unit 14 is mounted uprightly at two sides of the cutter unit 12 to support one edge of the wooden workpiece thereon.
FIG. 2 illustrates the conventional edge shaping apparatus when in use. As shown, the two hands of the operator are placed on the wooden workpiece 20, and the workpiece 20 is pressed toward the support plate unit 14. The workpiece 20 is then pushed forward toward the cutter unit 12 so that the latter can form a desired surface 21 thereon.
The drawbacks of the conventional edge shaping apparatus are as follows:
1. Feeding of the wooden workpiece 20 is accomplished by manually pushing the wooden workpiece 20 toward the cutter unit 12. If the operator is not careful, his hands may be easily cut by the cutter unit 12. PA1 2. When the wooden workpiece 20 is being processed by the edge shaping apparatus, the cutter unit 12 applies a force to the workpiece 20 in a direction away from the support plate unit 14. Thus, the operator has to exert a large amount of force to position properly the workpiece 20 during processing. After using the edge shaping apparatus for a period of time, the hands of the operator become tired, thereby resulting in failure to position the workpiece 20 properly on the worktable 10. This can result in damage to the workpiece 20 or in the operator being struck accidentally by the workpiece 20.